Empath and Aura
by bahamutOm234
Summary: Begins during the episode "Go" probably will have a few chapters based on the other episodes. Korogra is there when Starfire crash lands then meets the others becoming the Teen Titans, Korogra surprises Raven by being able to calm her powers with his own. (Terra will not become evil as she'll be Beast Boy's crush in place of Raven) RobStar OC x Raven BBTerra T for cussing
1. Alien's arrival

**I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Jump City, a sprawling city filled with crime, not as much as Gotham, Metropolis, or Blüdhaven. It started as a simple night with most getting ready to retire for the night but some were still going about their business. One such person was a crook who'd just robbed a bank and ran into the nearby alley to escape the cops, smirking to himself because he believed he escaped he didn't think to check the alley he hid in, which proved to be a mistake when suddenly something collided with his wrist forcing him to drop the bag of money.

Holding his wrist in pain he looked to the ground where the thing landed and, picking it up, the crook discovered it was a boomerang-like projectile, he looked closer at the shape, then paled recognizing the object was a Bird-a-rang, stiffly turning down the alley the crook stuttered, "W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here? S-shouldn't y-you b-be w-with..." The crook was cut off when a figure stepped into the light from the street lamp, revealing a teenager with spiky, black hair, a white eye mask, a suit that resembled a traffic light, and thick, black combat boots, but the most prominent feature of the boy was the stylized 'R' on his chest. The boy then said, "Just moved here, and I work alone." The crook was then thrown out of the alley covered in bruises to the cops outside, before losing consciousness the crook said, "Damn you Robin." The boy, revealed as Robin, left the alley which caused several bats to scatter, almost symbolizing Robin breaking all ties to his mentor Batman (which I don't own).

Elsewhere, a boy with black hair, teal eyes, and goggles with a seafoam green band had infiltrated a building where an illegal trade was to occur which he discovered as he was secretly monitoring crime in jump from his base, a figurine shop he owns called 'The Crafty Carver', this is Korogra Kanbara, but he is using the alias: Bahamut Claw so no one knows his true identity, Korogra was silently perched on a banister with his shadow falling on the wall behind him waiting for both the seller and the client.

He didn't need to wait long as a quarter after ten both arrived, and began the transaction, smirking, Korogra formed a small orb of blue energy, aura, around his fingers and shot twice in quick succession, the Aura Shots, as Korogra calls them, while small hit like a train. The bodyguards of the seller were hit and blasted into the wall, sliding down unconscious. Korogra smiled deviously and opened his mouth then, manipulating his aura, caused a thick fog to stream out and flood the building.

Now the still conscious seller and client were starting to freak out. Korogra decided to screw with their minds by morphing into his dragon form which had six tails, twelve wings folded against its back, and two pairs of horns, one set curve behind his head and the other curve next to his jaw. Korogra landed heavily to add to their fear and began a slow stalk forward with heavy foot falls and the claws making menacing scrapping sounds, then for shits and giggles, Korogra made his eyes glow and, slapping on a demonic voice, said, **"You shouldn't have tried to defy the law"** panicking, and thoroughly terrified grabbed their guns and shot at the glowing eyes in the fog thinking they'd kill it but they heard the bullets ricochet off metal signaling that they missed.

Korogra then said, with a slight condescending edge, **"Now why'd ya go and do that? I was going to knock you out from the fog but now** you should see the face of whose going to beat the shit outta you." Korogra then dispersed the fog revealing his dragon form, then he shifted back to himself, wearing boots with a spike coming out of the heel, sturdy black pants, a pouch at his hip, a scale-patterned shirt with chainmail sleeves, and dark green gloves. Korogra rushed the crooks while spines appeared on his arms and down his back. He easily knocked out the client and turned to the seller, revealing Korogra's eyes to be slit, similar to a reptiles, yet Korogra's pupils were curved in an 'S' shape.

Thoroughly terrified the crook asked, "Who are you?!" Korogra said, "Just call me Bahamut Claw." The kicked the crook through the wall to the cops, Korogra told them, "I caught him trying to illegally trade the contents of this case." Korogra threw the briefcase at the feet of the cops. As he turned away, one officer said, "We've been after this guy for years but thanks to you we finally caught him." Korogra said, "No thanks needed, I do what I can, and the name's Bahamut Claw, just call me Bahamut though." The officer said, "Then thank you again, Bahamut." Korogra waved it off then sprout his twelve wings and flew off.

Later everyone heard an explosion and saw a neon green blur crash into the road near the Pizzeria (no idea what the pizza place in Teen Titans is called). Korogra was perched on a ledge when he saw the blur was actually a girl with orange skin, long red hair, and black body armor in addition to what Korogra determined to be a crown of sorts and she had handcuffs that covered her hands. The girl then spoke in another language, so using his aura, Korogra determined her to be an alien. Soon the alien girl started to smash the cuffs against the ground and the pillar holding up the balcony of the Pizzeria, which soon was about to fall while the customers were panicking until everyone including the alien girl and Robin, who was hidden at the time heard then saw twelve wings unfurl, as the moon was shining behind Korogra who then flew to the balcony.

 **Author note: couldn't think of anything else to have here so cliffhanger kinda... Anyway I'm thinking of writing a Totally Spies fanfic with Korogra joining Sam, Clover, Alex, and Brittany and a Dragon Ball Z fanfic with Korogra knowing Goku and everyone as kids but I need some suggestions so please PM what you suggest**


	2. Meeting the Team

**I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Anon: While I agree with the first bit of your review (the portion that talks about who trained Raven) I'm not entirely sure what you were getting at in the following paragraph.**

 **Nintamara: Thank you, and if you'd like you can check out my other fics**

 **Ruin: Thanks and as for Korogra's dragon form aside from this I only plan it to show during the fight with Trigon and later against the Brotherhood of Evil**

As Korogra took to the air a loud ballistic moaning echoed through the night followed by a boom when landing. Wrapping his tails around a stable column, he sunk his claws into the falling balcony and said, in a strained voice, "Hurry and get across to safety." Korogra then spread his wings to form a makeshift bridge, which the civilians clambered across. Once sure everyone was safe, he pulled the balcony back in place and used his aura to cement the balcony in place.

Korogra then dispelled his dragon form, a civilian asked, "Who are you?" Korogra responded, after rolling his shoulders, "Name's Bahamut Claw, call me Bahamut." The same civilian said, "Well, thank you Bahamut." Popping his back he said, "No problem." He then looked back to the alien girl and saw she was fighting Robin, the girl eventually freed her hands but her arms were still cuffed.

Opting to wait a bit Korogra kept his eyes locked on the girl, just then a green ram came out of nowhere and knocked the girl aside, angered the girl then threw a bus at both Robin and the green boy who introduced himself as, "Ex-Doom Patrol member, Beast Boy at your service." Who then was surprised he was talking to Robin. Hearing about the Doom Patrol made Korogra's jaw clench because he heard of how rude the leader is when a member saves the team instead of stopping the villain.

As the bus was coming at them a taller guy in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, caught the bus and demanded, "Who's here messin up my town?!" The alien then shot a neon green orb at the bus which was about to explode, until it became shrouded in a black energy which contained the explosion. Then from the shadows a girl appeared with grey skin, purple hair, violet eyes and a gem in the middle of her forehead, the new girl was wearing a black leotard and a blue cloak.

Sighing, he jumped down before the battle escalated, which caused the others to tense, Korogra said, "Easy there, I didn't come to fight, just to talk." The teens relaxed and Korogra began to approach the alien, who started to charge another orb. Korogra then flared his aura which then intermingled with the alien girl's green energy, then Korogra said, "Well _that_ explains the cuffs and tiara framing her face," turning to the others, he said, "According to her aura, she was a princess from the planet Tameran until her sister arranged for her to be taken by the Gordanians and sold to something called 'The Citadel' which I assume is comparable to being sold into slavery."

The alien nodded in shock, and Robin said, "Well If that's the case..." As he approached, the alien tensed, seeing this Robin said, "Whoa don't worry I'm only getting the cuffs off." Korogra then stood beside the girl with grey skin, noticing that she stepped back when he stood there, he asked, "What's wrong? Your aura tells me you don't normally let people around you, Why?" The girl said, "I don't want people to see me as a freak." Korogra asked, "Why would someone see you as a freak? You're just a bit shy?" The girl answered, "I don't know why I'm going to tell you this but, my father is Trigon and my powers demand I don't show emotion otherwise shit will explode, my powers are pretty much dark magic."

Korogra said, "So what if your father's Trigon, or if you can't show emotion because your powers are volatile? I may not have known you for over a couple minutes, but I don't think you're a freak. Hell if anyone could be called 'freak' it's me." The girl asked, "Thanks but why could you be called 'freak' more than me?" Korogra responds, "First of all, while you may have a demon for a father, I have two demons sealed inside me as such I was thought of as the demons in the village caught between their battle, and second I can sprout 12 wings and six tails when I enter my dragon form."

They turned to see the alien girl kiss Robin, who stood in shock, while the girl Korogra was talking to rose an eyebrow at the taller teen, whose shirt was shredded in the explosion revealing his cybernetic implants, and Beast Boy, Korogra thought, ' _Likely because of an accident_ ' he then said, "Hm apparently Tameranians can learn language through lip contact." The teen with cybernetics asked, "Wait, how'd you know?" Korogra responded, "My use of aura allows me to sense one's culture through that person, as well as details of what race they are. It can also reveal to me someone's past, but I never dig that deep."

The alien then said, "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She then flew off, the cybernetic teen said, "Ah man, now my suit's ruined." Beast Boy then said, "Don't worry you look much cooler without it like a Robotman 2.0!" The cybernetic teen called Cyborg asked, "I'm getting fashion advice from a kid in a goofy mask?" Beast boy asked, "Goofy? My mask is cool...right?" Everyone shook their heads and he asked, "But what about my secret identity?" Korogra said, "Secret identity? You're green, plus it's still secret if no one knows your real name. I mean it's not like your real name's Beast Boy, just like how Robin isn't his real name and mine isn't really Bahamut."

Beast Boy relented and removed his mask, showing his green skin, hair and eyes. Robin then said, "I'm going to look for that girl." Cyborg said, "Probably wants her to kiss him again." Beast Boy laughed, Korogra snickered, and the girl in the cloak, named Raven giggled.

 **A/N: Alright next time they'll find the alien girl, Korogra will show some of his powers and they'll fight the Gordanians.**

 **A/N: So I'm planning on Jinx turning good sooner than in the show, and I plan to let Blackfire get redeemed but when?**

 **read and review**


	3. The Team is complete

**I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Korogra turned to her and said, "Your cute when you giggle." Raven blushes, and dark energy encases a nearby dumpster reacting immediately Korogra puts a hand on her shoulder and flares his aura. The others watch as blue energy appears and mixes with the energy from Raven slowly turning from black to purple before vanishing completely. He then said, "Ya see Raven? I can help calm your powers." Suddenly she hugged him and he was ready to channel his aura to calm her powers, only he didn't need to. She then backed off muttering, "Sorry." Korogra chuckled, "Don't worry about it, you were just happy that you could show some emotion. C'mon, we should find the girl." Unfortunately before they could begin the search a cruiser flies over the city and dropped a pod only for a hologram to appear. The reptile-man then said, "We are here to recapture an escaped prisoner, if you interfere your city will be destroyed." At this hundreds of aliens fly from the ship in search of the girl, turning to Robin Korogra said, "Listen Robin, I get that you'd prefer to work alone but what we're dealing with here is bigger than any one hero, besides the five of us... six if you count the alien girl would be far more formidable as a team." Robin turns around and says, "I suppose I could team up... just this once."

Soon they located the girl in a video store eating popcorn and candy, wrappers and all. Beast Boy says, "Uh, those taste better without the wrappers." She Immediately raised her fists which became covered in the green energy she used before and Robin said, "Easy, we're trying to be nice." She responded, "Nice... we do not have this word on my planet. Closest is 'rutha' Weak." Cyborg said, "Well around here 'nice' means 'nice'. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner." Lowering her fists she answered, "Not 'prisoner'. I am 'Prize'. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant." Raven asked, "And... the Citadel are...?" She simply said, "Not nice." Korogra spoke up, "Well I don't know about the others, but I'm not about to let that happen." The others agreed quickly, but next thing they know the Gordanians arrive. So the fight them off with the girl using her energy balls and alien strength, Robin used his martial arts and gadgets, Raven used her magic, Beast Boy used his animal forms, Cyborg used his cybernetically enhanced strength, and Korogra used both his aura and dragon powers. Once the Gordanians had been driven off the reptile-man's hologram appeared and he said, "You were warned not to interfere, now your city will be destroyed." From their location they saw something charging, Beast Boy said, "So wait, just protecting our home and we've made a space gecko mad enough to vaporize the city?!" Angered the alien shouted at Robin, "All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the 'being nice'!" He shouted back, " _My_ fault?! You _blast_ me, you _kiss_ me, but you never stop to mention they have a gigantic particle weapon?!" Beast Boy shouts, "We're doomed!" Before turning to Cyborg and shouting, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Not noticing Korogra's eye twitching nor Raven rubbing her temples, Cyborg shouts, "Say what?! I was ready to walk before..."

However, he's cut off by both Raven and Korogra yelling, "SHUT IT!" And "QUIET!" The rest look at them and Raven nervously says, "Hi." Korogra said, "Look there's no point in arguing over whose fault this is, right now what matters is defending this city and the people that live here." Turning to Raven he asked, "Think you can get us on the ship undetected?" She responded, "I can try." Nodding he said, "Alright, I'll help ya." on the ship they emerge from an orb of Raven's powers and Beast Boy was about to say something but stopped when Korogra gave him a hard glance, instead he said, "That power's a little unsettling but cool just the same." As they started walking Korogra turned and asked Raven, "Are you okay?" She said, "You heard him, I don't exactly fit in." Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Robin was trained by a brooding billionaire, the girl's from space, Beast Boy's green and can turn into animals, half of Cyborg is metal, and I can turn into a dragon and have my aura powers. You fit it just fine." She said, "Thanks." And started walking to the others, as they walk the girl apologizes to Robin only for them to be interrupted by some soldiers.

In the control room the leader orders his subordinates to prepare the firing sequence only for them to be interrupted by the team busting through the door, Korogra and Beast Boy attack first but they're brushed off. Raven then uses a forcefield to protect Beast Boy while Korogra throws aura spheres from a distance, giving Robin the chance to get some attacks in. Once he's knocked aside, Korogra rushes in and delivers a heavy punch to the creature's chest only to be sent sprawling by a counter the girl then attacks followed by Cyborg. However they were knocked back and land hard, seeing sections of Cyborg's arm shift on the landing Robin asks, "Think you can rewire that into some sort of weapon?" He responds, "I can try." As the group is surrounded, Raven said, "Get away from my friends!" Before lashing out with her powers knocking all the Gordanians out, except the leader who approaches to destroy them however before he gets the chance Cyborg blasts him with the cannon he reconfigured knocking him out. Cyborg then says, "All right, I'm only gonna say this once: _Booyah!_ "

Outside they stand on the island where the hologram transmitter landed and see the sun start to rise, Raven then said, "That's quite a view." Cyborg agreed, "Someone oughta build a house out here." Beast Boy adds, "Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach..." Raven laughs, "You know, you're kind of funny." Surprised Beast Boy said he has some jokes only for her to get nervous. Soon the girl returns wearing different clothes and said, "Please, I look nice yes?" At everyone's nod she continued, "In your language my name is 'Starfire'. I would like your permission to stay here, where the people are most strange but also most kind." Korogra said, "You don't need our permission Starfire, and if you want our friendship you have it." Robin and Cyborg handed out communicators and Cyborg said, "I'd thought we'd like to stay in touch, they were made from my own circuits." Robin then said, " _When there's trouble, You know who to call._ "

 **A/N: There's my take on 'Go' granted I had to rewrite it as I accidentally replaced it with the last chapter. Next is Final Exam and I'll go from there.**

 **Side note: I'm planning on Jinx turning good sooner than in the show, and I plan to let Blackfire get redeemed but when?**

 **read and review**


	4. Final Exam

**I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **dadman9994: 'Ghost Busters' haha nice, and thanks**

Weeks after the Gordanians attacked the team had constructed a base in the shape of a 'T' as they took on the name 'Teen Titans', following the tower's construction Korogra arranged things so he could still run Crafty Carvers but can also fight crime with the team, he also worked with Cyborg to give everyone devices so they could blend in with the crowds rather than attracting attention with their costumes, in doing so they each took on their civilian identities; Robin was 'Dick Grayson', Starfire was 'Kori Andres', Cyborg was 'Victor Stone', Raven was 'Rachel Roth', Beast Boy was 'Gar Logan' and Bahamut was 'Korogra Kanbara'. Korogra also convinced the others to get jobs so they wouldn't have to always rely on the trust fund Robin set up with Batman and Jump's mayor. As they were going about their jobs that Korogra helped them set up their communicators went off signaling a robbery they then deactivated their devices and suited up.

Robin went to the back of his motorcycle repair shop and opened a secret door which revealed his costume, grabbing his boots, suit, belt and eye mask he flared out his cape, buckled his belt, slid his boots on, put his mask over his eyes and grabbed his equipment then pushed the Titans logo on the wall which opened a secret exit and slid down the tube. Cyborg entered the office in the back of his mechanic shop and twisted his watch once, closed his eyes and when he opened them his cybernetic eye glowed then a radio signal surrounded him when it dispersed he was revealed with his complete cybernetics then like Robin pushed the logo and slid down the tube. Raven and Starfire went into the back of the book store they shared and tapped their bracelets and opened their eyes which then blazed with white and green respectively then a black orb covered Raven and a green orb surrounded Starfire when both orbs faded they were in their costumes then pushed the logos and followed the tunnels.

Beast Boy went into the office of his Pet Daycare and twisted his watch, which then showed silhouettes of all kinds of animals and when they disappeared he stood in his suit with his pointy ears, fang and green skin then pushed the logo and jumped down the exit. Korogra went to the back of Crafty Carvers and tapped his watch then was surrounded by aura which dispersed revealing him in his suit then, sprouting two of his wings, pushed the logo and flew through the tunnel. The six tunnels converged and the Titans came out and Beast Boy said, "Nice work dude, the devices and tunnels work." Korogra responded, "Thanks." Robin hopped on his R-cycle while Beast Boy shifted into a cheetah and Raven created a floating platform for Cyborg they then headed to the sight of the robbery almost appearing out of nowhere only to find the robbers were a girl dressed like a witch with pink hair, a midget in green with a supped-up pack, and a large guy in yellow with untidy hair. They introduced themselves as Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth of Hive.

The battle started but the Titans were surprised that these weren't usual crooks, Jinx has powers that can cause bad luck, Gizmo's pack had all kinds of technology and Mammoth had super-strength during the battle Jinx and Raven were dueling with their powers, Cyborg and Mammoth were in a test of strength but Gizmo messed with his tech and was sent flying, Starfire went after him and Robin fell in to the sewers, soon the only one able to fight was Korogra. Gizmo said, "Well ya scum-munching gunk-eater, you're clearly outnumbered."

Korogra said, "Ah but you're clearly outmatched, and the name's Bahamut." Raven quickly flew Beast Boy to the tower while Korogra battled all three of the hive and managed to wear them out while he only had minor bruises. They then grew annoyed and teamed up on him, soon Korogra said, "I'd love to stay and play kiddies, but I have business to attend to." He then kicked up dust to blind them and flew to the tower.

Inside Korogra said, "I distracted them for now but they'll be back." Soon Cyborg and Starfire came in and asked if they kicked the Hives' butts and where Robin was. Korogra said, "Robin fell into the sewers, and as for the Hive... They'll be back, I managed to discover they plan to give Robin a message, but to do that they'll try to take over the Tower for Hive. So let's trick them into thinking their plan worked." But before they could the doors opened and the three walked in.

Jinx said, "Nice place, we'll take it." The Titans split up and the hive followed, Gizmo went after Cyborg, looking to hack his systems. Cyborg managed to crush Gizmo's pack but Gizmo hacked his systems and, after ejecting his right arm, activated rockets that threw Cyborg out of the tower. Beast Boy and Bahamut tried to escape Jinx, but the Tower's panels slammed into their faces and before launching them out of the tower she said, "Today just isn't your lucky day."

Korogra said, "As Robin said before falling into the sewers, this isn't over!" They then landed in the water by Cyborg, followed by Raven and Starfire being ejected by Mammoth. Jinx then caused a wave to push them from the tower, on shore the things they said before being kicked out echoed; Beast Boy: "That didn't just happen, tell me that didn't just fucking happen.", Cyborg: "Get out of my systems. Get off me damnit", Bahamut: "They'll be back." then the words seem to overlap; Starfire: "Robin. Where is Robin? I do not understand.", Beast Boy: "Gotta go out for the others.", Raven: "We searched everywhere.", Starfire: "How could you not find him?", Raven: "All we found was this." Cyborg makes his way up the slope while the words continue echoing and overlapping; Starfire: "People do not just vanish.", Beast Boy: "Oh, shit." Cyborg: "Damn, I shoulda been there. I shoulda known", Bahamut: "This isn't over."

Beast Boy tried to make light of the situation by asking, "So, uh... Who else never wants to go surfing again?" Cyborg annoyed, said, "Not now man." Beast Boy tried to say, "Hey I was just trying to..." But stopped when Bahamut and Raven put their hands on his shoulders. Cyborg opens a panel on his thigh and starts repairing himself, Starfire approaches and said, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance." But Cyborg says, "I got it." Starfire tries to reason that he's badly damaged but he rounds on her, which causes her to gasp and says, more forcefully, "I got it."

Beast Boy says, "Hey! She only wanted to help! What the hell is your problem?" Bahamut looks toward the tower while Cyborg said, "What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint-size Poindexter took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed!" Raven had enough and said, "Enough! We need to control our emotions." Cyborg angrily asks, "Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?"

Bahamut shot, "Of course not, we need to calm the fuck down so we can figure out what to do." Starfire said, "I wish Robin were here." Cyborg angrily said, "Well he's not! Don't you guys fucking get it?! They won, we lost. IT'S OVER." Beast Boy asked, "Then...the Teen Titans are finished?" Bahamut muttered and Raven heard, "Not by a long shot." Robin then says, "Not yet." The five turn and see him standing in front of some bushes only missing his belt, he continues, "Not if I can help it."

Inside the tower, now looking like an 'H' for 'Hive', Gizmo positions Cyborg's arm like a stuffed fish, "Higher...a little to the left...a little more...and...perfect!" Walking away he said, "Slade's gonna have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their stinking tower." Jinx walks in wearing Robin's belt and with one of Raven's cloaks draped over her arm and says, "Not to mention Robin's favorite fashion statement." She then sighs looking over Raven's cloak, "But that's the only damn thing fashionable around here." Mammoth looks through the fridge and says, "Tell me about it, hey Gizmo any luck getting into that room?" As Gizmo approaches the operation center he says, "Nope, the scuzballs locked it up tight." Mammoth grunts, "Hmph. All their food is way outta date."

Mammoth then empties the moldy food from the fridge as Gizmo says, "You think that stuff's rotten? Wait 'til you see their music." He takes the CD's out and says, "Crud...snot..." As Gizmo continues, "Mega-crud...snot..." The middle fingertip of Cyborg's arm detaches and flips around revealing a camera that focuses first on Jinx who put on Raven's cloak asks, "Does she have anything that's not blue?" Then on Mammoth who is gorging on the moldy food and finally on Gizmo who's still throwing out CDs until stopping at a computer console. The hand walks on the remaining fingers past Jinx and Mammoth then Gizmo as he throws two more disks away saying, "Ugh. Crud...snot..." The camera scans around the area unseen then jumps into the seat.

Thin tentacles fly from the joint where it connected to Cyborg's arm and presses several keys and a schematic if the tower lights up in red, once all lit the tentacles retract as the screen blacks out and alarms and buzzers sound followed by flashing red lights, signaling the security measures kicking in. Jinx gasps and throws Raven's cloak aside and Mammoth stands up from the fridge as cabinet doors randomly open and close, Gizmo stands from the CD rack then one after another disks are ejected past him at high speed.

Gizmo is surprised by the first and says, "Hey!" Which is all he can get out before scrambling back as the disks keep flying, confused he asks, "What the hairball?" The chair the arm is on swivels to show the arm which causes Gizmo to cry out in both surprise and fear. The tentacles reappear and wrap around Gizmo's limbs and proceed to drag him around before thrusters pop out of the forearm which ignite as the hand balls into a fist and flys into a grate dragging Gizmo around a bend. A large shadowy hand emerges from the ceiling behind Jinx and seizes her, she gives out a startled cry before it recedes into the ceiling dragging her with it, which only Raven can do.

Mammoth is left in the room when a side door opens on its own and light blue chains enter and wrap around his arms then one of Starfire's 'Starbolts' rockets in and sends him through the door. On the roof a large black raven appears then flies up, behind her Cyborg's arm bursts out of the vent and carries Gizmo higher before turning back toward her and she gasps with her eyes widening before being hit head-on. Both then roll halfway across the roof as the arm flies off, the closed door then opens and with the flash of both a Starbolt and an Aura Sphere Mammoth is blasted onto the roof next to the others. Robin catches his belt and says, "Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration." He then buckles his belt on and continues, "But like I said...this isn't over."

Bahamut lands and says, "That's right." Cyborg reattaches his arm and said, "It's just getting started." The other Titans appear soon after, standing up Jinx says, "Attack Pattern Alpha!" Gizmo and Mammoth scatter while she shouts and casts a spell, the Titans scramble as a panel explodes Beast Boy sees Mammoth coming at him and jumps away, turning into a hawk as the giant slams down sending a shockwave at Cyborg as Jinx vaults over his shoulders and sends a spell down.

The spell hit the base of a water tank which topples toward him but he gets out of the way as another tank collapses nearby. Starfire and Bahamut are throwing Starbolts and Aura Spheres at Jinx, who keeps dodging then dashed behind part of the construction and they follow after. Cyborg glances around, seemingly in the clear, until Gizmo lands on his back with a tool and said, "Hey Robo-wimp feel like getting hacked?"

Cyborg says, "Nope, how 'bout you?" He then shouts, "Robin! Now!" Mid-jump Robin throws a device that attaches to the machinery on Gizmo's back, as Robin lands sparks fly from Gizmo's pack and he runs around trying to get it off, "Cut it out! It's gonna crash my whole system!" Ripping of his shoulder-mounted laser and said, "Get it off me! Get it off me!" Robin's device activates the jet pack and carries him off the roof. Jinx is running like hell to avoid Starfire and Bahamut's bombardments, Bahamut peels away and Starfire calls, "Beast Boy! Go!"

Giving her a sign in acknowledgement, he dives of the girder turning into a monkey and lands on Jinx's face blocking her sight she then fires spells in all directions before throwing Beast Boy off her face. Before landing he reverts to his human form and says, "Your luck just ran out." Getting a running start he shifts back into a hawk and flies off, Jinx takes on a confused expression, "Huh?"

The framework of pipes she ran into creak and groan then as she's watching the joints pop dispersing the spell she blindly casted when one pipe bursts and starts spewing steam and water. As more burst she can only manage a nervous shudder as it all collapses. Mammoth runs at Raven trying to punch her but she flies up to avoid it and descends behind her, as he turns to rush her Cyborg rams him with a shoulder and as he's skidding Bahamut lashes at his feet which sends him flying. When he finally lands Beast Boy as a T-Rex snarls at him, freaking out and running Mammoth is then hit square in the gut by a Starbolt which leaves him spinning in mid-air Robin then kicks Mammoth into the others. Gizmo is on the bottom of the pile holding a transmitter and said, "Cram it. I'm calling Slade." Pulling him to eye level Robin asks, "Who is Slade?" Gizmo said, "Wouldn't you like to know, barf-brain?"

In the lair belonging to 'Slade' the Hive Headmistress tells 'Slade', "I assure you, such failures are not tolerated within the HIVE, once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined." Punching her palm she finishes, "Strictly Disciplined." The figure in the shadows moved slightly to show his face, half in grey and half in red-orange showing an eye, Slade then said, "Actually, your agents served my plans quite well. I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers. And the message has been received." Signaling that Slade used the trio as messengers, he then holds up a transmitter identical to the one Gizmo had and monitors flicker to life showing Robin ask, "Who is Slade?" Over and over again as if he wanted to bring his name to the Titans' attention.

Back in the tower, with its original architecture restored, Beast Boy shouts, "NOOOO! This is the worst thing that could happen!" He's in front of the CD rack almost ready to pull his hair out, "My tunes! They've been...alphabetized." Cyborg is looking everywhere for the remote as Robin watched from behind the couch, Beast Boy then says, "How am I ever gonna find anything?" Raven then comes down holding the cloak Jinx borrowed and icily said, "They went into my room. No one should ever go into my room." Bahamut walks in and says, "I can't believe this, those assholes messed up my tools." Starfire gasps and looks up from the fridge, "Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food!"

Lifting the couch Cyborg said, "You gotta be kidding me! The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the..." A whistle stops him and Robin points to the coffee table where the TV remote was lying in plain sight, Cyborg then drops the couch and sits next to Robin who started flipping through channels. Cyborg then said, "I guess we oughta be training for battles, looking for clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is huh?" The others gather around the couch and Bahamut says, "Doesn't matter who Slade is right now, cause until he acts he'll be in the back of our minds." Robin then said, "We will. But right now I'm just happy to be part of the team." Before clicking the TV off.

 **A/N: This is much longer because I wanted a 'Suit Up' sequence and to contain the episode. I said some chapters will be based on episodes because I'm going to change them up and some will be removed like the episode 'Revved Up' where they race Ding Dong Daddy. Anyway next time is the episode 'Sisters'**

 **Side note: I'm planning on Jinx turning good sooner than in the show, and I plan to let Blackfire get redeemed but when?**

 **read and review**


	5. Sisters

**I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Sometime after the battle with HIVE, the Titans are enjoying a fair in their civilian clothes, as Dick and Kori are on the Ferris Wheel, Victor, Gar, and Korogra are playing games, Rachel is off to the side beginning to draw at Korogra's advice, he then hands her a stuffed eagle he won and said, "Told ya I'd win something for ya." Rachel said, "Thanks Korogra." He then tenses and hovers his hand over his watch, the others see this and subconsciously tense as well. This proves useful when suddenly Kori is grabbed by a purple craft with tentacles, Kori manages to break the hold and tap her bracelet, returning to her suit and attempts to fly away but the craft keeps up and seemingly is unaffected by her Starbolts.

Korogra taps his watch and in a flash he's in his suit, sprouting his wings he takes off after it and rams into it sending it to the water. The craft returns and keeps pursuing Starfire until Cyborg tears out its wires, once it's destroyed the Titans return to the tower. The next day Starfire said, "Friends I would like to recite the Tameranian oaths of thanks, Bahamut said, "Hey, no need Star we'd help you no matter what you're part of the team." Starfire asked, "Friend Bahamut, why haven't our friends said anything?" Bahamut said, "Because someone who looks like you showed up, I don't trust her though." Just then the person who looked like Starfire showed up, she had black hair and clothes and she smiled at Bahamut who gave a clearly forced smile, but it came as a creepy grin.

Starfire was glad her sister showed up, but that happiness soon turned to sadness as when she tried to spend time with her friends her sister Blackfire had already started hanging out with them. She didn't even realize Bahamut hated Blackfire causing the Titans to unconsciously push Starfire away. During these times Bahamut grew increasingly suspicious of Blackfire, one day Starfire suggested a movie but Blackfire dragged everyone to a club, including Bahamut. He didn't want to be there and tried to talk to Starfire but she flew off, Bahamut tried to go after her but Blackfire grabbed his shoulder and said, "Just leave her, she's not worth your time." The DJ scratched the record and the music stopped, the Titans paled, Raven more so then she already was, and Cyborg shakily asked, "BB... Please tell me she didn't just say what I think she said." Beast Boy said, just as shakily, "I wish I could dude, I wish I could." Robin backed off and Raven said, "You have no idea what you just did."

Blackfire was confused and asked, "What do you mean?" She was answered by a creepy laugh from Korogra who said, "Hahaha.. I thought you just said Starfire isn't worth my time." Blackfire said, "Yeah I did." The laughing then stopped and Korogra said, "So that's it huh? Well lemme tell ya something... NEVER AND I REPEAT NEVER TELL ME ONE OF MY FRIENDS ISN'T WORTH MY TIME YOU BEALA UV CRED!"

The Titans, wondered what that meant but didn't have time to think in it when Bahamut grabbed her wrist and threw her to the floor. Blackfire got into her fighting stance but wasn't prepared when his wings shot out from his shoulders. Bahamut then started fighting her, after beating on her for a bit he threw her in the air, followed, then dive bombed her into the ground. He then said to the Titans, "I'm going to look for Starfire, you can either help or stay with the bitch." Robin walked past Blackfire and said, "That is why you don't tell him one of his friends isn't worth his time."

Korogra was flying over the city, having already checked the tower but not finding her. He said to himself, "Damnit where are you Star?" Sighing, he said, "I can't believe she would talk about her own sister that way. I fucking new not to trust Blackfire, especially with that corrupt aura of hers... HOW THE HELL DIDN'T RAVEN PICK UP ON BLACKFIRE'S DISDAIN FOR STAR? Oh wait, that might've been because of Beast Boy's lame joke." He soon heard sobbing and thought, ' _Thank you naturally enhanced senses'_ and banked toward the sound and quietly landed in the woods and saw Starfire sitting on the cliff.

Walking out he asked, "Starfire?" Starfire saw Bahamut and said, "Oh Friend Bahamut, I didn't see you there." Sitting next to her he asked, "You're upset about Blackfire right?" Starfire said, "I was glad she showed up but then our friends paid more attention to her than me." Bahamut said, "And because this happened you were thinking of leaving the Titans, weren't you?" Starfire nodded, Bahamut said, "Some sister she is, you know what no. No she can't be considered your sister anymore." Starfire looked at him questioningly and he said, "Think about it Star... She's the one who sold you to the Gordanians, now she comes and makes you feel worthless hell she even thinks you're worthless if telling me you weren't worth my time was any indication." Seeing a pattern Starfire asks, "Is it possible she was also behind that craft that attacked us?"

Bahamut said, "I don't know, but she does seems to hate you so I wouldn't put it past her. To be on the safe side, let me see that amulet." Starfire handed it over and Bahamut cupped his hands over it and called on his aura, when he pushed the aura out it showed where the amulet came from. Narrowing his eyes, Bahamut growled, "So it's true then." Turning to Starfire he said, "I found it far too much of a coincidence that she just happened to have an amulet like this. I'm sorry Star but Blackfire stole this and was intending to frame you for the theft so she wouldn't go to prison but you would."

Star was surprised then said, "Yes it makes sense, when I was a child I would get in trouble for things I did not do." Bahamut said, "My Aura's picking up the signatures of the officers sent to detain her, yet if you have this amulet they'll think you're the one who stole it. C'mon, Blackfire is probably starting to wake up and climb out of the crater I put her in." Starfire followed and like Bahamut thought the officers followed them. Bahamut stopped as Blackfire was getting to her feet and said, "Blackfire it's time for you to see the true strength Starfire has."

Blackfire was about to laugh but Starfire punched her and said, "You are no longer better sister." Bahamut reclined in a chair watching the fight when the others saw he'd already found Starfire and was sitting back watching Starfire kick her sister's ass. Before they said anything Bahamut said, "Blackfire tried to pin her crimes on Star." Starfire then threw her to the officers and said, "The culprit is my sister, Blackfire of Tameran." Blackfire was then escorted to prison and the amulet returned.

 **A/N: Alright I'm gonna stop here, next time is the episode 'Divide and Conquer' then I may skip to Terra showing up don't know yet. Lack of updates due to lack of motivation.**

 **Side note: I'm planning on Jinx turning good sooner than in the show, and I plan to let Blackfire get redeemed but when?**

 **read and review**


	6. Divide and Conquer

**I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

About a week after Blackfire, a large rock creature broke into jail and from the shadows Beast Boy said, "You know Cinderblock, normally criminals break out of jail." Robin said, "And I can think of six reasons you don't want to break in." Jumping down, Robin said, "One." Starfire turned and said, "Two." Raven slid into sight and said, "Three." Beast Boy pounced as a tiger and said, "Four." As he turned his arm and face back to normal. Cyborg punched the ground and aimed his cannon saying, "Five." Bahamut flew down and, while retracting his wings, said, "Six." Robin said, "No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down so are you going to go quietly..." Cyborg finishes, "Or is this gonna get loud?"

Cinderblock rushes them and Robin calls, "Titans! Go!" At the signal they also rush shouting. Robin is first to strike landing a hard kick which staggers Cinderblock who turns just in time to get struck by Starfire's Starbolts. Beast Boy rakes his Hawk talons across Cinderblock followed by Bahamut's dragon claws, Raven puts herself in his path and levitates a section of the floor, tilting it up until it stands vertical. She rises out of the way an instant before he crashes through this improvised barrier, then flies away as Robin, Cyborg, Bahamut and Starfire rush him.

Cinderblock backhands them but Starfire stays moving and throws Starbolts at him but is then grabbed and brought to Cinderblock's face, she then smiles and said, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look." She then delivers a high kick driving him back against a wall, Beast Boy, as a hawk, swoops in again and the moment he hits the ground he shifts into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Cinderblock charges and sends Beast Boy flying with a left hook, Raven begins her incantation, "Azarath Metrion..." But she cuts it short with a gasp as she sees Beast Boy's shadow falling over her dropping from above while turning back to human and lands on her hard.

Getting up he sheepishly said, "Heh... Watch out for falling dinosaurs?" But getting a hard glance from her as she blows some hair aside he said, "I'm gonna leave you alone now." Before flying off, Cinderblock chuckles and starts to cross the area only for Robin to put him in a headlock. Cinderblock starts stumbling around then tears a girder from the wall taking a chunk of concrete with it, still holding on Robin said, "Thrashing only makes me hold tighter." Cinderblock raised the girder in an effort to hit Robin but hit himself instead, eyeing another girder Cyborg says, "Now there's an idea." And rips it free and charges Cinderblock, the two duel with the girders until Cyborg gets hit and skids across the floor losing his grip on the girder.

Starfire floats down and Cinderblock gets ready to swing at her but with the flash of a Starbolt the steel softens in his hands and he gives a grunt of surprise causing Starfire to laugh as Raven watches on. Grunting, Cinderblock runs down the corridor deeper into the prison. Cyborg, flat on his back gets a hand from Robin and dusts himself off. Robin asks, "Want to give this guy the Sonic Boom?" Converting his hand to the cannon, Cyborg said, "I got the Sonic if you got the Boom." The others regroup and look down the corridor Cinderblock headed down, then from behind Cyborg called, "Yo, Rockhead!"

Cinderblock stops and turns to see Cyborg and Robin running straight at him only to peel off toward opposite walls and run toward each other. However things go wrong as their feet get tangled and they spin out of control midair when they fly apart and slam into the walls, Cyborg's cannon goes off on Beast Boy and Starfire while Robin's explosive disc slides to Bahamut and Raven detonating at their feet. Completely unscathed, Cinderblock smashes through the walls in his path. Other prisoners first look in the direction of Cinderblock then rush out from were he came in various voices saying, "Hey, hey, look at this. It's freedom!...Let's do it!...Let's get outta here!...Yeah!" Robin gets to his feet rubbing his head as escapees run at him, he whips out his bo staff and extends it to full length as he, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Bahamut get ready to throw down against the prisoners who were beat down and those that stood back up had the shit scared out of them by Beast Boy as a T-Rex.

Cinderblock's shadow falls over a sign reading, "Prisoner 385901-Absolute Silence!" Inside the cell a man is floating in a tank asleep, Cinderblock tears it from the ceiling mount and punches through the floor making his escape. Outside the cell block two prisoners try to run for freedom the first saying Let's go, let's go!" The second says, "I think we're gonna make it!" And the first agrees but as they near the exit the pieces fly back into place surprising them. A vortex appears in front of the gate and Raven emerges saying, "Think again."

Beast Boy comments, "Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak." Robin says, "None of us would've seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" Before turning away, Cyborg shouted, "Me? I messed up nothing!" With enough force to blow Robin's cape back, "You got in my way!" Before turning away as well. Robin turned back and yelled, "You were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Cyborg also turned back, "You saying this is my fault?" And Robin asks, "Want me to say it again?"

Starfire gets between them and says, "Stop! No more mean talking!" Turning their backs on her and each other, Beast Boy speaks up, "Yeah. If you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets." Before backing off at Bahamut's unamused glance, Raven said, "Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and let's go home." Giving each other disdainful looks from over their shoulders both say, "Hmph!" And stride away Robin softly says, "Loser." And Cyborg softly says, "Jerk." They then whirl on each other saying, "What did you say?!"

Getting in each other's faces Robin asks, "You got a problem, Tin Man? Cyborg answers, "Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheep hair gel!" Which strikes a nerve with Robin who said, "Well, you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!" Cyborg retaliates, "You're bossy, you're rude, you got no taste in music!" Robin angrily said, "I don't even know why you're on this team!" Cyborg responds, "That makes two of us! I QUIT!"

Before stomping off, Bahamut sarcastically said, "Nice fucking job Robin." In Slade's lair, Cinderblock stomped into the light and put the container down. Slade says, "Cinderblock. I see your mission was a success. Good. We will proceed with Phase Two. Wake him." Cinderblock strains with the cap eventually unscrewing it and the occupant wakes and in a panic said, "I'm...awake? I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" Slade casually says, "But for what I have in mind, your human form is useless."

Then leans forward, "I need Plasmus." The man then turns into a vaguely humanoid shaped creature of purple ooze. The next day at the tower ringing is heard from the phone with a click the answering machine picks up, "This is Cyborg. I'm either in the gym, playing GameStation- -or kicking bad-guy butt. Leave a message." Beast Boy paces saying, "Hello? Cy? Pick up! Come on, Cy, pick up! I know you're there. The phone's built in your arm!" Hanging up disgustedly, Starfire is holding a spoonful of glop to Beast Boy and said, "Taste." Before shoving it into his mouth without warning and he collapses trying to stop himself from vomiting before spitting it out and scrubbing his tongue and asking, "What is that? Cream of Toenails?"

Starfire replied, "Pudding of Sadness. It is what people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She then goes to Bahamut who is sitting on the couch with his sketch book and says, "Please." Bahamut shakes his head, "No thanks." Bringing Raven the bowl she says, "Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind." Turning to her, Raven said, "My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg." Her hair then wildly flies around and the monitors she's checking crack, due to a sudden flare-up of her powers caused by the fact that she truly is upset about his absence. She doesn't notice it as she's looking directly at a wide-eyed Starfire and asks, "What?"

Flying over to Robin she said, "Here, Robin. You must need this most of all since... well..." Letting the statement hang Robin says, "I'm fine." Before walking away saying, "Who knows? Maybe we're better off without him." She looks after him with clear concern, in the gym he's punching the heavy bag and finishes with a roundhouse kick then looks up seeing the weight benches he and Cyborg use, the latter equipped with what only Cyborg can lift. In the kitchen Beast Boy hauls a stack of dirty dishes onto the sink with others and asks, "Yo! Whose turn to do dishes?" Robin says, "Cyborg."

Before starting to wash a plate, he then is playing the GameStation saying, "Come on, come on...I'm not scared to take...no! Yeah! Got it! Just one more and...yes!" The screen flashes with the message "Cyborg-1,000,000" he then said, "New high score!" Cyborg's name is smashed away by Robin and the score changes to 5,000,000 but Robin is no longer happy about it. In the hall he approaches Cyborg's room and looks around before picking up a photo of the two of them and he softly said, "I'm sorry." He then hears the alarm and runs to the Ops center asking, "Cinderblock strikes again?" Bahamut said, "Nope." Followed by Beast Boy saying, "You wish."

At a chemical plant it's night and inside various chemical solutions are mixed and poured into a waiting barrel with Plasmus at the end of a conveyor belt which begins to move. Plasmus drinks down each barrel as they arrive growing a few feet taller after the first two but the third is hit by a Starbolt before he can finish it. Looking through it he saw the Titans and Robin said, "That stuff can't be good for you." Throwing the barrel aside, Plasmus belches and Beast boy comments, "Nice one!" Plasmus roars and throws globs of sludge at them, they scatter to avoid being hit. Robin jumps and flips barely staying ahead of the sludge, landing on a crate he says, "Star! Bahamut! Let him have it!"

She throws a Starbolt and Bahamut launches an Aura Sphere both blowing clean through its chest, Starfire gasps, "Did I let him have too much?" Plasmus sucks in a breath and the hole fills in, Beast Boy said, "I'm thinking not enough." Plasmus balls a hand into a fist which extends toward Starfire who shrieks, Raven tackles her out of the way. Robin pulls a disk from his belt and said, "Maybe he just needs to chill." The disk strikes the arm and freezes it, Plasmus looks surprised then shatters the frozen arm against an overhead pipe.

Beast Boy turns into a pterodactyl and takes off while Robin jumps for cover, Starfire and Bahamut are blasting away slightly driving Plasmus back Beast Boy punched using his talons however Plasmus blocks these and retaliates by lashing out with thick tentacles from the arm stump. Beast Boy does some acrobatic maneuvers to evade while Starfire and Bahamut fire every which way to fend them off, Raven then rises into the air and chants, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" To levitate barrels and launch them at Plasmus. The barrels get stuck in his chest, with his arm regrown he gathers his strength and sends the barrels right back forcing her to dive out of the way. Robin attempts a flying kick only to get his leg stuck followed by his other leg and an arm when he tries to strike again. Struggling he said, "Come on! Let me go, you giant zit!" Plasmus only snarls and roars before sending out a jet of slime that carries Robin with it and splashing over Beast Boy as well. Robin stands and Starfire asks if he's alright and he says, "I'm okay... sort of."

Beast Boy's eyes are watering and he said, "And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad!" A fresh howl from Plasmus diverts all attention to him. In Slade's lair, he's watching the battle and said, "Disappointing." Cinderblock steps into the light and Slade says, "With one Titan missing, this is almost too easy. I was expecting more of a challenge. Cinderblock. Begin Phase Three." Cinderblock grunts in acknowledgement and leaves. Back with the Titans, Starfire stands up in the sludge and says, "I feel like the underside of a Zornian muck beetle." Raven stands up next, also covered with sludge, saying, "Tell me about it." Bahamut gets to his feet, sludge dripping from him and said, "Ugh, just like being swallowed and regurgitated by a Sand Worm back home all over again." Beast Boy runs saying, "Dude, I am not in the menu!" Robin throws a bird-a-rang with a line trailing behind it which wraps around its legs, catching the free end Robin wraps it a few more times then said, "Maybe the best way to take you down..." He then gives a strong pull, "...is to tie you up!"

Beast Boy turns into a rhinoceros and charges Plasmus, the strike sends him toppling into support columns then Starfire, Raven, and Korogra bend them over to pin him. Stepping back to inspect the handiwork Starfire happily says, "We did it." Robin compliments the work and Beast Boy is about to say he didn't think they'd pull it off without Cyborg but Raven and Bahamut shoot him a look stopping him. Robin pulls out a locator and said, "We finished just in time, Cinderblock has been spotted downtown. Let's go!" They turn to leave but a loud gurgling catches Beast Boy's attention, he turns back saying, "Huh?" Plasmus starts to ooze before flowing free of the restraints and shapes itself into a crab-like thing with a single claw, an octopus-like appendage, a snaky rear limb and a worm-like creature.

Beast Boy then says, "Uh...heads up." Now with a second claw creature formed, Plasmus charges and the Titans burst through the doors and shut them then lean on them with all their weight. The snarling and pounding can be heard through the metal, Beast Boy comments, "Six against five. Not good odds." Referring to claws/beetles, worm, octopus, snake, and body together all six of which are ramming against the doors. Robin said, "Forget the odds, we need a plan." Plasmus continues pounding and manages to force the doors partially open before pushing first one tendril then another through, as the opening widens and the head appears Starfire screams and Robin calls, "Titans! Separate!"

When the doors are finally smashed open Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Bahamut go in four different directions, Beast Boy turning into a cheetah as he runs. The snake chases Starfire who turns in midair and bombards it with Starbolts, but the snake lunges dragging her from the air. Beast Boy is sprinting from one of the claws which lashes out a long tongue to snare him but he turns into a gorilla to break loose, only to be knocked off his feet by a flying tackle. Bahamut is flying backwards from the worm as he fires off aura spheres but the worm dodges them before leaping at him with its mouth open.

Raven is flying along as the octopus pursues on the ground, she then exerts her powers on the machinery removing the screws and bolts causing them to topple. The octopus swerves and slides to dodge before getting hit broadside. Raven looks smug until she sees it recovered and positioned itself in front of her, she only gasps as it strikes. The only one left now is Robin who keeps running with the other claw right behind him, reaching a set of double doors he dives through but is stopped midair. He then finds himself on a conveyor belt over large chemical vats, the claw lands behind him ready to strike but Robin whips out his staff and delivers several strikes which only serve to splatter through the goo.

One end of his staff is caught and snapped to make up for this he extends the other side and attempts another swing only for it to be knocked from his hands into a vat, he backs up and attempts a high kick. Starfire is still caught by the snake and struggles, as she does this it coils around her head and compresses into a ball. She blasts her way out and sees the main part waiting Raven, Bahamut, and a human Beast Boy are carried into view still restrained the snake reforms and strikes. Robin is backing away from the claw's advance before it throws itself on top to pin him to the belt, he struggles as both are carried to the edge.

Going partially over he smiles wickedly and flips the claw over and off the belt, however due to miscalculation he has to grab the corner to avoid falling yet the housing starts to come loose as the claw latched onto his boot. He strains to pull himself up but the belt can't take it and he starts to lose his grip and plummets to the vat but Cyborg grabs his wrist and the claw dissolves in the chemicals, pulling him up Cyborg smiles saying, "I still got the Sonic if you still got the Boom." Robin returns the smile, ending the feud. The body parts have reformed into Plasmus while the others are nowhere to be found and he laughs nastily, stopping short seeing Robin and Cyborg square off against him. Both then shout, "Teen Titans! Go!" This time they succeed in pulling of the Sonic Boom, the others sit up in the slime and Bahamut said, "Yep, exactly like being swallowed and regurgitated by those damn worms."

Outside they watch as Plasmus' human side is hauled back to prison, Robin said, "Look, uh...sorry about..." Cyborg responds, "Yeah." And Robin asks, "So...are we cool?" Smiling while holding out a fist, Cyborg says, "Frosty," Robin taps his fist to Cyborg's and Starfire said, "You made up! Glorious! I wish to initiate a group hug." Bahamut nods, "About damn time to." Raven passes on the hug and Beast Boy said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around. But we still gotta stop Cinderblock." Cyborg casually responds, "No, we don't."

Then turns to Robin, "Thought I'd bring a present, 'case you were still mad." Before gesturing behind him to Cinderblock lifted by a winch with the machinery he had before binding him to which he grumbles angrily. Robin says, "Thanks, But there is one thing that's still bothering me." The others react in surprise wondering what could be bugging him after the recent events. He says, "Breaking into jail? Using Plasmus to distract us? The whole plan seems to be a little too smart for Cinderblock." Bahamut said, "Gotta agree with you there." Cyborg says he's been thinking the same, Robin then says, "Someone must have been pulling the strings. But who?" Cyborg easily responds, "Well, whoever they are- -they're no match for the Teen Titans." Robin said, "I heard that!" Before trading a high five with Cyborg. In his lair, Slade smashes a teacup then with a composed voice says, "Next time my plans will succeed." Then narrows his eye, "And the Titans will pay."

 **A/N: Alright, there's Divide and Conquer. I'm not sure which episode I'll do next it might be 'Forces of Nature' or I might just skip to 'Nevermore' I do know I won't be doing 'Sum of His Parts'.**

 **Side note: I've decided to have Jinx turn good sometime after my take on 'Nevermore' but before 'How Long is Forever' and 'Terra'. However I'm not sure if or when I should have Blackfire get redeemed.**

 **read and review**


End file.
